


Earth 89

by JediRanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediRanger/pseuds/JediRanger
Summary: Kara Goes Home Though a Portal Ends up on the Wrong Earth(Well Sort of )i suck at Summaries and WritingBut Enjoy!





	

Kara Went into the Warp to her world She missed alex and her friends from her adventure helping Barry from aliens again. She Reached to the Other side to her earth Kara Looked around and it didn’t look like her earth it was more futuristic it was a better National City. As she looked around a Red Blur flew in the Sky. 

“Clark?” said Kara 

Kara Jumped up and flew in the sky to follow the Red Blur as she caught up to the Red Blur. She saw Her face it looked like someone familiar 

“Eliza?” Said Kara 

They both Landed on the Rooftop on a building. Kara looked at Her up and down her suit looked Different from hers. Her S was more Zig zagged and her caped had a Gold trim to it and had a Gold S on her belt. 

“Eliza you’re super girl?” said Kara 

“Im not This Eliza person you speak of” Said Supergirl “and how did you know I’m Supergirl” 

Kara Opens her Collared Shirt she Reveled her Supergirl suit 

“because I’m Supergirl” said Kara 

“how is that Possible?” said Supergirl 

“I’m from a Different Earth” said Kara “whats your name?” 

“My name is Linda Lee” as she put hand out for a Shake 

“My name is Kara Danvers” as she Shaked her hand 

“Linda Come in” as someone said in her Earpiece 

“Yes Lena Whats the Problem?” 

“Lena?” said Kara 

“Sorry but someone from a Different earth here” said Linda

“oh can i talk to her?” said Lena in the earpiece 

“i don’t know Lena just met her” said Linda

“Bring her in the DEO” said Lena 

“Follow me” as she looks up a Kara and flew up 

Kara Followed Linda towards a huge Building that had DEO on it they landed on the balcony the Doors opened Kara follow Linda in the Control room where she saw Someone work on a Tablet facing the Computers. 

“Hey Lena she’s here” said Linda 

Lena Looked back at Kara as she pushed her glasses up 

“Hi Im Lena Mercer” as She Reached her hand 

“Um Hi I’m Kara Danvers” as she shaked her hand in a Confused voice 

Kara saw Lena she couldn’t believe her eyes Lena was in a Black Dress with Glasses. Kara has never seen her in glasses she so cute and adorable she was stunned and her look took her breath away. she actually laughed a little. 

“something Funny? do i have something on my Face?” Said Lena 

“no its that i never seen you with glasses? 

“you just met me” 

“I know but on my earth our Lena never wears glasses” 

“Hmmm interesting what earth are you from again?” said Lena 

“I’m From Earth 38” said Kara

“Why did you ended up here?” Said Linda 

“Something must When Wrong” as Kara Shrugged 

“Hey Kara! Come in!” said Kara Device that Cisco gave her 

“Excuse me” as She Went to the other side of the room “Hey Cisco I’m the wrong Earth” 

“I know I’m Fixing it as we speaking” said Cisco “what earth are you on anyways?” 

“um i Don’t know” 

“you’re on Earth 89!” Shouted Lena 

Kara Looked up to Lena and Nodded “Um I’m in Earth 89” 

“Whoa your long ways home don’t Worry I’m fixing it” 

“Ok um theres also a Problem theres two doppelgangers my mom and lena and it weird!’ 

“oh yeah on Different Earths they are doppelgangers of people you know like Barrys dad is the flash in a Different Earth” 

“Well thats pretty Weird” 

“it is ill call you back when i fix it” 

“Ok” as She goes back to Linda and Lena 

“What was that About?” said Lena 

“My friend from a different earth is fixing this”

“Lena your a Genius why don’t you fix her device?” said Linda 

“Lets see” as Kara Handed the device to her “Maybe i can fix this” 

Lena got out her tools to work on the device as she fixes it 

“So what am i like in your earth?” said Lena 

“You came from a Dangerous family the Luthors but you are good you build your own company and use it for good also” said Kara as tries to Explain 

“Wow that sounds Intense” as she works on the Device 

“what are you like here?” 

“I’m a Luthor but changed my last name to Mercer and a work with super girl and have a Wife’ 

“A Wife?” 

“Yes I’m Married” as she pulls out her phone to her family Picture it was Lena and Kara with two Kids 

“Oh My God thats me” as she looks at the picture 

“its a different you like you said its a different earth” 

“Wait you’re not freaked out about this?” said Kara 

“no i have seen worse” as she laughed a little “ok all done here you go” as she hands her device to Kara 

Kara looks at her device “so what about Lex and your mom Lillian? 

she Sighs “My Brother Passed away and My Mother well she is still around” 

“Is she Evil?” 

“No our Luthor Family has been Good we never turned Evil” 

“what did Lex Die of? oh I’m sorry i never should of asked” as Kara waved it off 

“No its ok He Passed away due to a Car Accident a Drunk driver ran into him” 

“sorry for your loss” 

“thanks” as She hugs Kara they parted 

“looks like you can get back to your earth” said Lena 

“yeah” as they go toward the center of the DEO 

“Well it was Lovely meeting you guys” as Kara looked back at Lena and Linda 

“Same here” Said Linda 

“Lena!” said Kara from their Earth came in with her Kids. the Kids ran to Lena “Mommy!’ Lena picked up one of her Kids. 

“who’s this?” said the other Kara 

“this is Kara from Earth 38” as Lena Introduced her 

“Hi” as she awkwardly waved 

“Hey” as awkwardly waved back “this is too weird but kinda of Awesome” 

“i said the same thing” as Kara Laughed a little as She looked at her doppelgangers life it looked like pure happiness she thinks maybe she can have this with lena on her Earth. “Well i have to go” as she threw her device and created a Portal 

 

Kara jumped in the portal and she was in her Earth she landed in her Apartment saw Mon El on the Couch “Hey Babe So Happy you made it Back” as He came up to her and hugged her 

Kara Pushed Mon El Back “Sorry Mon El its Over” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because i am happier with someone else and i don’t need you i deserve better” 

Mon El was in Tears he got his things and left her Apartment as he Lefted Alex came the Door with Maggie. Kara Called Cisco through the Device.

“Cisco I’m ok i made it to my earth” as she ended her call and saw Alex 

“Kara was looking all over for you” said Alex as she hugged her Sister 

“its ok i was a different Earth helping my Friends and accidentally went to other earth” as they Parted 

“What Happened?” 

In 3 hours Kara told Alex what Happened to the Crossover with friends and being on Earth 89 

“What! Mom was Supergirl!” as Alex was Stunned 

“Yeah she looked great in the Suit but it was her doppelganger” 

“Still you’re lucky you saw that” as they both laughed. they stopped laughing Alex looked at Kara “So you and Lena?” 

“Yeah it felted like a Sign i don’t know” 

“You should go talk to her see if she felts the same way” said Maggie 

“Yeah maybe i will” as Kara used her X Ray to see if Lena was in her office “See you guys” as Kara, Alex and Maggie lefted her apartment as Kara Super Speeds to L Corp. Kara Walked to the Elevator waited and she was nervous to see Lena. As she got up to Lena's Floor Jess Lena’s Assistant nodded to her. She Opened the Doors and she Saw Lena Working Late as Always has Pile of papers on her desk. Lena looked up from her paper work. 

“Kara! how Wonderful it is to see you!’ as she got up and gave Kara a Hug 

“Hey” as She Hugged back 

Lena Parted looked at kara’s Face she considered look on her face 

“Whats Wrong?” said Lena 

“Im so sorry Lena” as She Kiss Lena. Kara was Surprised Lena was kissing Lena “I been wanting to do that since i first met you” 

“Me too" as Lena Cupped Kara’s face 

Kara had a confused look on her Face 

“oh come on i have been flirty with you since i met you” 

"you have?"

“Yeah” as Lena Laughed “i like to take you to dinner tomorrow” 

“I would love to” as she Kissed Lena again


End file.
